palace_petsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green-Eyed Fasionista/Transcript
Scene 1 * (All Talking at Once) * Ms Featherbon: Herye Herye! Tonight is The Whisker Haven Fashion Show! Everyone will be Wearing their Favorite Outfits! * Female Panther: Ooh, Sounds Like Fun! * Young Toucan: Mmm, What do you Think Skyla * Skyla: Well Little Toucan, It Sounds Like Fun! Let's Try It! *Young Toucan: Yeah! *Treasure: Hey Berry, Let's Try On And Find The Most AMAZING Dress Together! *Berry: Yay! *Bloom: I'm Can't Wait To Do This! *Bibbidy: I'm Not Sure If I Should Do This...Pumpkin Wins Every Year...We All Know She Is The Most Fashionable Pet In Whisker Haven... *Sweetie: That Doesn't Mean We Don't Have A Chance! Maybe This Year Will Be Different! *Snowpaws: *Confident* I'm Ready To Win This Thing! *Meeka: Hey, Dreamy , You Should Try This Out! *Dreamy: *Shocked* Who, Me? Don't Be Silly! I Could Never Enter, Let Alone Win The Contest! Everypet Would Just Burst Out Laughing At Me! *Meeka: Are You Kidding Me? You're So Beautiful, You Have This Thing In The Bag! **Meeka And Dreamy Sing "You Can Do It!" Here* *Dreamy: Well...I Guess It Would Never Hurt To Try... *Meeka: AWESOME! I Can't Wait To Show You All Of My Ideas! This Will Be EPIC! Scene 2 * (The Night Of The Fashion Show) * Blizzard: Come On, Plumdrop! * Plumdrop: Ok Blizzard, I Will! * Ms Featherbon: Ladies and Gentlemen, Both Palace Pets and Critterzens Alike, The Big Fashion Show! * (Stops to Check on the Girls) * Ms Featherbon: Skyla, Dreamy, Treasure, and Snowpaws, Wake Up! Now! * Meeka: Leave It to Me! * (Horn Noises) * Skyla, Dreamy, Treasure, and Snowpaws: We're Awake! * Ms. Featherbon: Let's Go, Girls! * (Crowd Cheering) * Sultan: Treasure! * Treasure: Hey Sultan! * Ms. Featherbon: And Now, The Winners! Dreamy, Meeka, and.. * (Teacup's Harp Plays) * Ms. Featherbon: What do you Think, Teacup? * Teacup: Let's Pick The Panther Over There! That Ballgown Is BEAUTIFUL! * Female Panther: (Gasp!) Yes! * Pumpkin: What? * Bibbidy: Come On, Pumpkin! Just Because You Lost Doesn't Mean You Have To Be Mad About It! * Sweetie: What Does She Have To Do With Anything? * Berry: Sweetie, She's My Friend! * Sweetie: Oops! Sorry! * Meeka and Dreamy: We Did It! Yeah! * Male Koala: Can I Have your Autograph? * Meeka and Dreamy: Uh Oh! Run! * *Pets Follow Dreamy And Meeka* * Neneko: I LOVED Your Dress! The Pink Complimented Your Fur Color SO Well! * Dreamy: *Shy* Awww, Thank You! * Pumpkin: *In Background, Eyes Turn Green Here* ''Grrrr... '''Scene 3' * (The Night After The Fashion Show At Whisker Haven, All Of The Pets Are Gathered Around Dreamy, Complimenting Her, Excluding Pumpkin, Who Has Her Back Turned Towards The Pets With A Jealous Expression) * *Snowpaws And Skyla Walk Over To Pumpkin* * Skyla: Pumpkin, What's Wrong? * Snowpaws: Yeah, Ever Since The Fashion Show, You Haven't Been Acting Like Your Usual Self. Is Something Bothering You? * Pumpkin: It's Nothing... * Skyla: You Don't Need To Be Shy. You Can Tell Us, We're Your Friends. * Pumpkin: It's Nothing, Just Leave Me Alone, Okay? * *The Pets Become Shocked* * Snowpaws: Well, If You Say So... * *Snowpaws And Skyla Walk Back To The Group* * Snowpaws: I Really Think Something's Wrong With Pumpkin...Should We Tell Ms. Featherbon? * Treasure: I Wouldn't Want To Be A Tattletail... * Skyla: In This Case, It Isn't Tattling, I Really Think Something's Up... * Berry: Well, She Is Our Friend...Won't Hurt To Try... Scene 4 * (The Pets Tell Ms. Featherbon What's Going On With Pumpkin) * Ms. Featherbon: I'm Sorry If My Answer Disappoints You Pets, But...I'm Truly Not Sure. * Treasure: But You Know Everything! You Run Whisker Haven! * Ms. Featherbon: I'm Sorry, But...I Think Pumpkin Should Tell You Herself. * Snowpaws: But She Won't Tell Us! * Skyla: Yeah, She Just Scoffs And Ignores Us And Says Nothing's Bothering Her! * Ms. Featherbon: Maybe If You Encouraged Her, She Would. * Petite: Hey, You're Right! Thanks, Ms. Featherbon! Scene 5 * (Back At Whisker Haven, Pumpkin Is Now Gazing At Her Reflection In A Pond, Sighing) * Pumpkin: Why Didn't I Win This Year? Have I Become Ugly Or Something? * Nuzzles: Hello Pumpkin! What's Wrong? * Pumpkin: I Lost that Fashion Show, Can't Believe She Picked that Panther Wearing Polyester over Me! * Nuzzles: That's Okay! I Only Won 4th Place in Last Month's Contest! Here, Let Me Show You! * Pumpkin: I See That, But I Was The Winner Last Time, Now I Have to Wait till Next Month! * Nuzzles: Why are Your Eyes Green? * Pumpkin: Green? My Eyes are Blue, You think I Put on Contacts? (Gasping) * Nuzzles: Wait until I Tell The Other Contestants, and Lily. 'Scene 6' * Meeka: Now We Are now Away from those Pesky Fans, We Can See Macaron's Magic Show! * Bibbidy: I See Pumpkin, and Shy Ol' Nuzzles. * Macaron: Pumpkin! What are you Doing Here? And Why do You Have Green Eyes? * Nuzzles: Probably Still Jealous of Dreamy, Meeka, and that Lovely Lady talking to The Toucan. * Lily: Hey Guys! What's Going On? What's with Pumpkin's (Screams) EYES?! * Bloom: Could This Be a Mistake? * Sweetie: I Don't Know, Bloom, Do You Know Bibbidy? * Bibbidy: Well, One Time I Met this Jerk named Bobbidy who Threated to kill Pumpkin and.. * Dreamy: Bibbidy, This is About Pumpkin, Not That Jerk you're talking about.